1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic license distribution systems.
2. Background Art
In a non-networked environment, licensing of computer software can be accomplished on a user-by-user basis. That is, a license may be authorized based on the number of physical copies of a computer software program (e.g., application, operating system, etc.) purchased by a user.
In a networking environment, one physical copy of a software program can be licensed for use by multiple users. In this case, the number of users, or connections, is not based on the number of physical copies of a software program. One copy of a software program to execute in a network environment can be licensed for a certain number of users or connections. Thus, licensing in a non-network environment cannot be used to license software in a network environment.
In a network environment, an existing server contains software (e.g., operating system and application software) that may need to be upgraded. For example, a new version of software may become available. Further, it may become necessary to upgrade the number of connections allowed for a software program.
A prior art licensing scheme in a network environment addresses the licensing of network software (e.g., server's operating system). FIG. 6A is a diagram illustrating network software including a "burned in" license. The diagram shows that software 610 comprises executable portion 610A and license 610B, wherein the license 610B becomes a permanent part of software 610. This licensing system encrypts a serial number and application number. The encrypted result is placed in a specific location on the network server. Under this scheme, the encrypted serial and application numbers become a permanent part of the server (i.e., are "burned in").
In another prior art method, software distribution using Compact Disc Read-Only Memory (CD ROM) has become increasingly popular because of a CD ROM's capacity and durability. FIG. 6B is a prior art diagram illustrating storage of executable 620 on a CD ROM that has no intrinsic value. License 622 that contains value may be distributed together with software 620 or separately. Because of its storage capacity, a CD ROM can be used to store multiple products (e.g., software applications) and licensing schemes. Thus, for example, it is possible for a manufacturer offering an extensive product line to distribute its product line using the CD ROM media. Unless the products are protected in some manner, all of the products shipped are accessible to a purchaser that may not have purchased the entire line. Thus, it is necessary to implement a scheme to disable the products shipped on CD ROM. Further, to enable those products that are purchased. The license 622 may be obtained electronically or otherwise when the licenses are too numerous or complex or both to be verbally from a licensing center.